


The Home Visit

by Jane_Fairfax



Series: The Docile Omega [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta John Watson, Cat Sherlock Holmes, Cat/Human Hybrids, Creampie, Dark John Watson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doctor John Watson, Exploitation, Forced Orgasm, Human John, John's Big Cock, M/M, No "blooming vagina" this time sorry, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Ownership, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Penis, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Fairfax/pseuds/Jane_Fairfax
Summary: Sherlock has a little pre-heat trouble and won't leave his room, making Mrs. Hudson fret. Time for Dr Watson to step in and pay him a visit.





	The Home Visit

**Author's Note:**

> As always a big thank you to my beta [RunningThroughTheClassics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningThroughTheClassics) for transforming my broken English into a story. All the surviving errors are my fault.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: RAPE/NONCON, please read the tags.

  
   
  
  
  


“Doctor Watson speaking.” He announced with a hint of boredom.

The elderly voice on the phone greeted him in a warm tone and introduced herself as Mrs. Hudson.

The doctor immediately sat up straighter, suddenly becoming very interested. He hadn’t forgotten her, or more honestly, hadn’t forgotten Sherlock, her lovely cat-boy.

“Mrs. Hudson, hello! How is Sherlock doing?” he responded in similar warm tones, and, after a beat, asked her with genuine curiosity, “I see in Sherlock’s file that his next heat should be due next week— Is he early?”

In truth he wasn't really checking the file; he already knew it by heart. Not from any sort of eidetic memory, but more simply that he had started counting down the days until the omega's second heat would be due ever since the end of his presenting heat. And damn, these past four months had felt like the longest fucking ones of his life.

His musing was interrupted by Mrs. Hudson who replied sounding a bit alarmed. “No, no. Or at least I hope not,“ and with a lower tone she added, “I think he has some issues with his penis, but he doesn't want to show me or talk about it.“ Then she proceeded to tell him that the omega didn't leave his room after retreating there after taking his morning shower, and that one day she had surprised him “fumbling” with himself when she entered to check on him.

“But it seemed as though it wasn't the pleasant kind of fumbling. He sounded very frustrated, and after that he locked himself inside, and refused to come out.” She sighed in exasperation.

Then she added, “—so I was hoping you could come to see him today if you had some time. Please, I'm quite worried! What if he’s caught some kind of infection or something?”

Dr. Watson thought about his workload for the day, calculating how to best fit in the time for a visit to the lovely omega. “This morning I'm already fully booked solid, having to attend to a couple of heats, but if no new patients come in during the next three hours, I may have a free two-hours slot for home visits in the afternoon,” He agreed graciously.

The second morning patient’s heat should be winding down by lunchtime. And, in any case, there was nothing about it that the two nurses on duty couldn't handle with ease by themselves. If, by a particular strike of bad luck, a third should be brought in before the morning ended —again unlikely— then the new omega will just have to suck it up and wait until he returns to the clinic. In the meanwhile having to content themselves with the companionship of a fat toy and the spur of their own burning lust. Even the risk of the possibility of ending his day working overtime with a heat-crazed, semi-feral omega to satisfy, didn't dampen his glee at the unexpected treat that day gifted him with.

After obtaining more information they exchanged pleasantries before he politely dismissed her, eager to start his work so he could finish it sooner and be free to leave on time.

“I'll let Sherlock know I called, and that you'll come take a look at him later. Thank you very much, Dr. Watson!” She thanked him grateful. Finally, she hung up.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Dr. Watson left the clinic at one o'clock sharp, with his medical bag in hand and a cheerful sense of anticipation sitting low in his guts. The late January air was chilled, and the scarce amount of snow having fallen during the morning had dusted the corners of the pavement where the cars and pedestrians' feet had not yet turned it into a dingy slush.

He stalled a moment to wrap his scarf tighter and then, with brisk paces, crossed the road and down to the Tube. Destination: Baker Street.

 

Twenty minutes later he was already climbing the last step of the Baker Street station exit. The cold, humid air making his shoulder ache a little, but even it didn’t dampen his eagerness.

Mindful to dodge a few icy patches, he headed toward the address, and soon arrived in front of the door with a brass 221 placed over the knocker.

Like anticipated by Mrs. Hudson, he found the street door unlocked, so he pushed it open and walked into the much warmer atmosphere of the communal hallway. Closing the door behind himself, he crossed the narrow hallway next to the stairs which led to a glass door at its end.

Testing the handle and finding the door locked, he knocked on the wood frame with three energetic raps.

 

A long minute passed and no answer came so he announced himself loudly and knocked again. Almost immediately he heard soft sounds of someone tottering toward him from inside the apartment; indeed, soon a tall and familiar silhouette appeared behind the stained glass. After a short instant of motionlessness it opened the door.

As expected it was the omega.

Still holding the door half open, the cat-boy stood under the frame, his ears a bit low and turned sideways and his stance a little awkward and hunched. Barefoot and wrapped tightly into a dark, silk dressing gown that splendidly complimented his light complexion, he was an even more delightful sight than Dr. Watson remembered him being.

Dr. Watson greeted him with one of his most charming smiles. “Hello, Sherlock, how are you?”

The omega's face became beet red and he fumbled. “Fine.” After a beat, and as if he suddenly realized the awkward situation, he jerked away from blocking the door passage. “Please, come inside.”

Once Dr Watson was inside the tiny foyer, the omega was already retreating to the connecting room. “You can leave your coat on the hall stand behind you,” he informed the doctor while pushing aside the beaded curtain in front of him and entering what looked like a kitchen.

 

The kitchen was small and furnished in one of the ugliest shades of olive green he had ever seen. Utilitarian, spotless, and in a style out-of-date by decades: it screamed to anyone with at least half-functioning eyes it belonged to an elderly woman.

The mystery of how a seemingly middle-class, sweet old woman was able to afford an omega of such high pedigree was rekindled. Yes, this part of the city was far from cheap, but it was not the kind of neighbourhood and apartment where one would usually find an omega like Sherlock. He looked more like something belonging in much upscale Kensington or Belgravia.

In an otherwise unremarkable domestic room, the only peculiar anomaly the doctor found was the small collection of chemistry glass paraphernalia drying next to the sink.

Noticing his curious scrutiny of the sink area, the omega followed his eyes' with his own gaze. The omega also seemed to notice the equipment with a note of surprise. That expression lasted less than an instant though, because he seemed to realize something and moved his attention to the countertop on the cabinet by the opposite wall.

Something in the tidiness there made his countenance sour straightaway.

Dr. Watson cleared his throat to regain the omega's attention. “Is Mrs. Hudson not home?”

The omega was still scowling toward the countertop, the creases between his brows deepening. “She had to go do some errands in case we get snowed in, so she said she'll likely not return before a couple hours, or something like that. I wasn't paying much attention,” he said with a dismissive flourishing gesture of his hand.

Very pleased by the news, Dr. Watson put his bag down. “So we better start then. Sit there and tell me what it's wrong,” he said while sitting himself at the kitchen table with the same gravitas as if it were his office desk.

The omega obeyed and sat on the other side of the table, a bright shade of pink colouring his cheekbones. “Well, I — I'm— It's my penis!” he cried, “It doesn't go down, no matter what I do!” All his frustration was audible in the slight rise of the pitch of his voice.

“Do you mean your penis has been erect since this morning? Even after ejaculating?”

Eyes now fixed over his lap, the omega hesitated, then nodded mechanically, ears twitching.

“You did try to toss it off, right? Like I taught you?”

An expression of confusion crossed the omega's face.

“Did you wank? Masturbate? ” The doctor clarified.

“Yes, I tried but—I think I may have made things worse,” the omega said in a rush. His eyes peeked briefly at him from under dark lashes, then to return downcast, in a rather pretty show of shame and slight guilt.

“What do you mean ‘worse’? —Never mind.” The worse comment made him pause a little, but the rest likely confirmed what he already foresaw earlier that morning from the phone call. A simple matter of pre-heat syndrome shenanigans, which tend to bother some omegas within their first year of reaching full sexual maturity. Certain hormonal levels spiked before their time and caused the appearance of isolated, premature heat symptoms. Nothing more.

Likely it would have fixed itself before the evening was over, but the omega would appreciate the earlier relief and Dr Watson would very much take delight in bringing it about himself. He would consider it a sort of appetizer of what was going to happen in a week.

 

He got up to wash his hands, then sat down but this time he had the table by his side and plenty of space in front of him. “Okay Sherlock, now come here and show me what happened,” he commanded, pointing to an imaginary spot in front of his feet.

The omega stared at him for a long moment, his expression guarded. He stared back, one eyebrow cocked. The omega looked downward, then stood up and very slowly circled the table to stand before him, at least 3 feet away.

With the same uncertainty and reluctance the cat-boy began to finger the knot of his sash, and fumbling a little, untied it, letting the dressing gown fall open, uncovering and framing the lithe and very naked body.

Doctor Watson barely heard the omega murmur something about pants ‘burning’ and being ‘too tight and scratchy.’ He was too distracted with drinking in the fascinating view of all that pale and soft skin to care what the omega was saying.

Lovely little curls spread down from his lower abdomen to his pubes, where the very erect and chafed-raw little cocklet stood out. The livid redness of the tiny piece of flesh peeking through the foreskin promised an even worse general state for the glans.

“Come closer. Let’s see what happened here,” he said, even though he already knew the answer. What he was seeing was the result of a clumsy attempt to wank it out, done without proper lube, and stubbornly carried on for too long and then some.

The poor thing wanted it gone to the point of self abuse. And gone Dr Watson would make it, and with great delight.

When the omega was but a few inches from his feet, Dr Watson lunged one arm and curled his fingers around one bony hip, drawing him forward even closer.

Now that the omega was standing between his knees, his delicious, oversensitive cocklet and the beloved soft curls of the omega's pubes filling his vision, Dr Watson took the delicate foreskin in a gentle pinch, making a little show in beginning his evaluate of its condition.

Immediately the omega took in a sharp inhale of air, ending in a half-choked whimper. He even tried to take a step back, but was prevented by the doctor's hand still holding him by the hip.

“Shh, be a good kitty and stay put.”

Doctor Watson soothed him, caressing the silky skin of the buttock under his fingers. “Does it hurt a lot?”

Looking up, his gaze was met by the omega's who nodded silently, his eyes watery and miserable.

He took pity of the cat-boy and pulled out a tube of numbing cream and a latex glove from his bag.

“It takes very little time for this to take effect so you might need to bear it a little longer.”

Peeling the foreskin back, he exposed the glans; they were as red and chafed as anticipated. A soft cry of protest and pain escaped the omega, but he let the doctor continue his manipulations undisturbed. Dr Watson squeezed a dollop of cream on his now gloved fingers and with soft touches started to methodically spread it over the burning skin, dulling the ache, from tip to root.

Penile masturbation was now out of the question, but since the doctor had really been looking forward to giving a lesson to that sensitive little slut of a cocklet though, a new, more daring, idea flashed in his mind.

“All right, now we can check that this prolonged tumescence hasn’t done anything nasty to this pretty little penis of yours,” he stated with a grave expression. “If it's all in working order down there, we'll make it express all its fluid and then it should ease down.” He made a little shooing gesture with his hand. “You can take a step back now.”

When the omega was no more between his knees, he closed them, and patting over them said: “Now— You seem still pretty nervous kitty. Come sit on my lap, we'll work on getting you better in no time.” He took the omega by the wrist and pulled him back toward himself. Wedging his knees between the omega's ones he made him sit astride his thighs.

The cat-boy obediently went down and didn't move an inch from how Dr Watson arranged him, even though his discomfort for the sudden intimate proximity was clearly showing on his face.

With a lap very full of six feet of tense omega Dr Watson reached out and started to pet the soft curls and tickle the twitching ears. This relaxed the omega, and in a short time, he even began to seek his touch by actively lowering his head and curving his spine, adjusting himself to allow a more convenient height for the shorter doctor to reach.

“See? Isn't this better? Now I can better check you while you can relax and indulge in a bit of a cuddle,” he cooed to the omega straddling his lap, while a content low purring began to fill the room.

Reaching toward his bag he began to search for the metal case containing omega-designed sounding rods. He found it quickly and opened it under the omega's curious gaze.

Inside were ten sterile steel rods, all organized from thinner to thicker, and all with a slight bent near the inserting part that ended with a little ball on top.

The way the omega paled a the sight of them showed the doctor that the bright thing seemed to have already guessed how they were meant to be used on him. Or, at least that he had formed a pretty good inkling of it.

Dr Watson chose the second smallest one, the perfect size to stretch the omega's delicate urethra just this side of maddening, without leaving any lasting alteration. The omega would not be able to ignore its invading presence, not even for an instant, but it wouldn't spoil his perfect little omega penis.

He would never understand those few weird owners who would sometimes pop up at the clinic, asking for their omegas to have their little cocklets trained to fit a finger or more, for “health reasons.” He could kind of see the allure, and he didn't dislike doing the procedure, but in his opinion it wasn't worth the permanent aesthetic cost it came with. Not when just a few inches from their cocklets the omegas already have their perfect mating holes, which are made for just almost any sort of rough treatment, and dilatate without suffering any permanent or major modification in the long term.

If he had the shitload of money required to buy a male omega for himself, he would never mar him that way; rather, he would relish in entertaining himself while still maintaining the cute, little cocklet in as pristine a condition as it could remain. Especially such a pretty one as that belonging to the tall omega currently sitting across his lap.

He cut short the wistful smile starting to tug at his lips lest he appear less than professional, especially in the very moment when the alarmed omega in his lap was scanning him and the thin rod in his hand with huge pupils.

Dr Watson focused his attention on the exposed glans. He took an antiseptic wipe out from his bag and wiped the cocklet all around to disinfect the spot, giving special attention to the tiny bit of sensitive flesh just around the little meatus opening. It must have stung a little since the omega let out a little hiss of discomfort when the antiseptic made contact with the patch of abused flesh.

Shushing the omega, the doctor proceeded to put on a new pair of gloves and lubricated almost the entire length of the rod.

Again, he took hold of the omega cocklet, and with a very serious tone he urged him to pay attention, “It shouldn't really hurt going inside, so if you feel any kind of pain, tell me immediately.”

Holding the short numbed shaft he extended his thumb to pull on the meatus, splaying it open while his other hand approached it carefully with the rod, held near its tip for greater precision.

“That's it, stay still.”

The same instant the minute ball at the tip of the instrument made contact and dipped a tiny bit inside his sensitive slit , the omega's breath hitched. His pupils got so huge they swallowed most of his pale irises, and his skin was suddenly covering by a thin sheen of transpiration, breaking off in goose bumps.

Dr Watson was able to feel the omega's muscles fighting to suppress a flinch at the first hint of the unorthodox invasion. All his muscles locking, from his pelvis all the way up to the rest of his spine, struggling to obey and remain as still as possible.

With fistfulls of the fabric from the doctor's coat, the poor omega was gripping so hard at his shoulders as if his life depended on it.

Pulling the tip out, to allow the omega to process the new feeling for a few instants, Dr Watson however didn't take it away completely, which was mean to give a clear signal to the nervous omega that the procedure had barely started.

“Please no, I— I—” The omega begged in a whisper.

“Shh. I know it feels a little weird, but you need to stay calm and be absolutely still.” He shushed, then gave another light rub to the ruddy glans before again dipping the sound inside, and this time, without warning. A long hiss escaped from the omega's taunt lips, however he didn't fail to keep his body locked still as instructed.

Dr Watson pushed it deeper still. Half an inch more. Taking hold of the rod end, he began to rotate it inside the omega's urethra, very slowly. The omega's pink lips curling around something looking like an exaggerated parody of surprise.

What the omega couldn't give in squirming and flinching, he overcompensated with all sort of delicious little mewly sounds. The assault of such contradictory, powerful sensations firing through his nerves and making his rib cage expand and contract in quick gasps for air. Such a simple stimulation of such a startling part of his body, visibly overwhelmed all of his senses.

The fight or flight instincts stemming from such a “wrong” invasion of a part of the body that was not meant to be taken, mixed well with the overpowering lewd pleasure of the tantalizing touch, at least going by the potent reactions it always would set off in the omegas receiving it.

Omegas didn't evolve to undergo this kind of stimulus. Alphas most of the time, if not always, ignored the male omegas' small penises. Nevertheless all of these omegas always ended up subjugated by its overpowering pleasure, in the end.

He usually only did this procedure at the clinic, where he was able to immobilize them, since —especially for the more time consuming and intense version of it, where he used increasingly bigger rods— it was a given that sooner or later the omega would become too overdriven to be able to stay still by the end. Not immobilizing them meant the certitude of nasty internal damages.

He dared doing it now, even with the omega over his lap and free of any bindings since the procedure would be faster and not so extreme. Nothing too difficult, only a little test on the omega's obedience and limits.

While musing, Dr Watson stuffed the sound deeply, maybe a tad too eagerly if he was being honest about it. 

The omega shivered and his desperate grip on the doctor's coat intensified. If Dr Watson had bothered to turn his head to look, he was sure he would see his knuckles turning white.

Instead, he looked up at the omega's face to see what reaction it got. The omega was flushed and biting his lips, making them all swollen and red, and very tempting. If he had the omega in a different —less professional of course— context, he would have very much liked to make him stop worrying them by kissing and sucking on those lips instead.

However, the reality was that he was still working, even if he wasn't within the clinic walls, so he sobered up. “None of that,” he chided while removing the sash from the omega's dressing gown. After folding it few time to give it a bit of thickness, he instructed the omega to open his mouth, “Here, bite into this, if you must,” and placed it between the cat-boy’s teeth.

As the pet complied immediately, he rewarded him by stroking his curls. “Good kitty.”  
He took hold of the omega's penis by its tapered head and pushed it gently against the omega's belly, so as to have an even better view of its underside. Now he could clearly oversee the rod progressing through under the thin skin of the underside of the small cocklet, a small, slow moving bump showing where the little ball at the tip of the sound was stretching and teasing the urethra. He pulled the rod back more than an inch and started pumping it. Thrusting in and pulling back repeatedly. Enjoying the little show for a little while.

 

When the omega's muffled whimpers began to take a more desperate edge he decided it was time to take things a step forward, lest the omega get too overwhelmed and unable to stay still.

Changing the rod angulation slightly, he was able to slip it deeper without any resistance, and with a mix of luck and skills, eventually had it directly poke the omega's prostate. The omega's mouth opened in shock, letting the sash slip down to the floor, forgotten. A sob then escaped from his throat, arching his head backwards he exposed the sinful flushed skin of his long neck to a never-coming claiming bite.

“Not yet!” Dr Watson scolded, while retracting the sound in annoyance. It successfully interrupted the building release just in time. After giving the omega a minute to calm down, he resumed his work, continuing to sink the sound back inside that little cock until the omega was again near the brink of release.

This time he removed his hold from the sound, leaving gravity to do the rest of the work for him. The omega's erect penis twitched and brought the shiny steel rod along in its rhythmical, throbbing movements. The greedy cocklet held the sound tight within, eagerly letting itself be slowly invaded all the way through.

Placing his index finger over the cute thing that was the omega's pointy Cupid’s bow, Dr. Watson told him to suck it. “The wetter you can make it, the better!” he added, almost growling. The omega watched him with clear befuddlement in his eyes, but his lips parted and he obediently took the digit between them, laving at it with diligence, after hearing the doctor’s instructions. “Use your tongue.”

“—Good, just like that!” Dr. Watson praised while playing with the soft muscle twisting and swiveling around his finger. 

Warm lips closing prettily around him, soft tongue getting his digit nicely wet, all while the omega was still looking at him with a tentative expression: all of this conspired to make the doctor begin to dream up of other, even more pleasant, activities that clever mouth could be put to perform if the omega was his.

When he deemed it satisfyingly soaked, he pulled his finger out with a wet pop and moved his hand downward to insinuate itself in the space between the omega’s bony flank and his dressing gown.

Brushing across one full buttock in their trail, his fingers reached the dip at the top of the cleft. The tip of his thumb stroking lightly downward, following its course from the tailbone to where the omega's tight pucker was hidden in-between plump cheeks. Teasing. But never dipping within.

Closing his eyes and furrowing his brow, the omega shivered.

Dr Watson slowly began to spread his knees wide apart, forcing the omega's own knees, which where bracketing his thighs, to follow suit. The omega was now unfolded and helplessly subjugated to whatever the doctor wanted to do to him.

Without further hesitation, he sank his fingertips in-between the crease; wet fingers finding the still clenched orifice. The omega’s breath stuttered as he began to circle over it.

“I see someone was a naughty kitty and didn't really try to relieve himself like I taught him. You are far too tight here to have done it today,” he chided while emphasizing every word with firm taps of his fingertip over the omega's unyielding furl. Every foreboding contact with the sensitive spot, tore from him a new restrained shudder and a throaty whimpering mewl.

“Bear down on it.” Dr. Watson instructed and began to push. 

The omega tensed up, clenching with a keen at the moment the finger started its slow breach inside the tense ring of muscles, the omega's saliva working as the sole weak substitute for lubricant. Regrettably, male omegas didn't produce any slick out of heat, and since it was going in almost dry and the omega's body was still fairly untrained to all of this, Dr Watson chose to set for his little finger invasion a slow, tedious pace, granting the tight muscle time to adjust to his relentless advance.

Once his finger was knuckles-deep inside, he began to wriggle it around in an adept manner, searching for the omega's prostate along the smooth walls of his hot insides. He found the swollen mound quickly and began to tease its borders with gentle strokes of his fingertip. The little cocklet gave a couple jerks, but nothing came of it, the thin sound plugging its length, part of it still sticking out.

The jolt of pleasure proved too much for the poor omega's self restrain; he let out a broken sob, then ducked his head and shoulders in a dramatic fashion to bury his head into Dr Watson's neck, overwhelmed and desperate for release.

“Almost there.” The doctor encouraged while the omega was still sobbing into his neck.

With his free hand he reached under, past the omega's little penis, to cup and fondle his small testicles, while his other one started an increasingly vigorous thrusting, jabbing over the omega's prostate with wicked and purposeful intent. The instant the doctor felt the first telltale rippling clenches around his finger he doubled his efforts. At the same time he removed his other hand from the little balls and slid the sound out of the omega’s penis. Altogether, this multifarious assault quickly brought the inexperienced omega over the edge. He let out a loud gasp as orgasm finally took him.

Immediately after the rod was out, a load of clear omega semen followed, landing in a small spatter over his white coat.

“That's it, let it go,” Dr Watson praised, any annoyance for the minor mishap smothered by the satisfaction of having the omega whimpering and arching over his lap while he was still fingering him, milking with enthusiasm the last drops of his climax.

While blindly wiping a tissue over the stain of watery come on his coat, he gave the omega a moment to regain some awareness. Then announced, “ Good news, nothing is wrong with your penis. All is healthy and in working order.”

The omega was slumped against the doctor's torso with his head laying on his shoulder, Doctor Watson's hands petting that silky back to help calm his breathing. Each laboured pant sent a warm puff of air to tickle the doctor's ear, the sensation shooting straight to the growing pressure already building inside his trousers. 

As he was becoming harder and harder each passing second, he knew he needed to finally know how good it was to feel his cock sink in that tight little hole, making the omega cling and moan around it. He decided he would risk taking the omega then and there. Who knows when another so perfect opportunity would return. 

And even if he was discovered it honestly wouldn’t be such a big deal, a couple thousands pounds of “unauthorized exploitation of Pet” compensation to pay to the owner, plus another half thousand fine to the country, and all would be settled for good. The “worst” possible consequences would be for the gossip to go around among customers at the clinic, annoying perhaps a handful of the fussier ones about their pets’ exclusivity, and maybe pushing them to change doctors for their sweet omega pets. However, nothing really nasty.

However, even though his job was not at stake, he doubted Mrs. Hudson would be the kind of owner to shrug the thing away and continue on as if things never happened. If he wanted to maintain access to her posh omega in the years to come, he needed to be smart about it.

When he thought the omega had enough time to recuperate, he began to stir him with some gentle shoves, guiding the cat-boy to stand up.

He could see the omega’s cocklet was still hard. One orgasm was obviously not enough to release all that accumulated pressure.

It played very much to his advantage. Between the post-orgasm daze and the lustful cravings overwhelming the omega, he would be much more easier to bewilder and to exploit.

He steered the swaying omega near the table and removed the half-hanging dressing gown from his shoulders. He spun him around and bent him across the Formica table. “You already know the drill, rest your head over your forearms.” The omega let himself be guided down even though it was obvious that he was very nervous.

“Don't worry, we should be able to resolve this little mishap by expressing your prostate gland,” he said while adjusting the omega’s hips to a more satisfactory position and urging those long alabaster thighs to spread open further.

Noticing that the tail was already lowering, nervously moving back and forth, ready to hinder his deeds, he grabbed it by the fluffy tip and lifted it up and put it into the omega's own palm with the recommendation to not let go.

Taking hold of the lubricant bottle he squeezed a generous portion over his hand.

“Close your eyes and relax. Don't open them until I say so,” he commanded. Then added, “It'll make the treatment finish faster, if you relax.”

The omega didn't relax much, and still jumped a little when the lubed up finger made contact with his little pucker, starting to tease it.

“Shh, it's still only the same finger as before. Just breathe.”

Once the omega was capable to take a single shuddering breath, Dr Watson slipped his finger inside that velvety heat, pushing all the way until the last knuckle. With professional accuracy he hit just over the swollen prostate, making the omega whine and seize and lose the grip on his tail. One moment it was out of the way, securely fisted into the omega's hand, the next it landed on Dr Watson's nose in a fluffy kind of attack.

Dr Watson gave it a little playful warning nip, rousing a shudder and a moan from the omega. His ass tilted upward and his tail shifted away from the doctor’s face, arching away until it touched the flawless skin between bony shoulder blades.

Sensing how desperate to come the needy little omega already was, Dr Watson temporarily disregarded the sensitive gland in favour of a less direct approach.

He began to finger the hot flesh of the omega's insides in an exploratory way, his finger pad teasing and searching the walls with smooth foresight.

He soon found it. The almost imperceptible difference in texture where the omega's vagina would bloom open during his next heat. He caressed it in longing for a few moments, then he resumed rubbing around it, spreading the lube and skimming over the prostate now and then.

Giving a light squeeze to one hip he pulled out his finger and added a second one, reinserting both at the same time and beginning a very perfunctory scissoring, eager to loosen the tight ring of muscles, just enough to be able to fit his cock inside. He was taking a contented pleasure in seeing it gripping and reshaping around his fingers and change from its sweet pinkish colour to a more fitting redden colour for its abused state.

He could already feel his erection starting to leak pre-come while pressed against the front of his pants, earnest to sink balls-deep inside that unclaimed ravishing heat.

Trying to be quiet so as to not attract the omega’s attention he unzipped his trousers with his free hand. Eagerly, he lowered his pants to take out his erection generously smearing lube across its whole length, and spreading more lube inside and around the omega's anus for good measure.

“This isn’t working,” he faked a bit of frustration in his tone. “You need a more thorough treatment.” He told the omega, bending over his bag and pretending to retrieve some implement.

If last time the omega, even in the throes of his heat, had balked first at the view of the vibrator then at the size of the small knotting pump filling him, it was a blessing he wasn't able to see what was happening behind him now.

Dr Watson was no alpha, but still his cock couldn't be accused of not being ambitious in that regard. Generous in length but not excessively so. Its girth was the true breath-taker, making more than one person have second thoughts before even tasting it.

Omega pets were the answer for when he needed the certainty of a hard and deep fuck. No need to persuade them that it would be worth it, and no need to engage in a overlong stretching session to be able to fit. They were made for it. And with Sherlock he found the perfect sweet bitch. Docile and acquiescent. So tight for him alone.

“Bear down. This is bigger than what you took the last time.” He guided the blunt tip toward the omega's quivering rim while his other hand trapped the trashing tail against the pale lower back, thus pinning down both the appendage and the omega to prevent him from wriggling away.

After the first few initial pushes were unable to breach the clenched rim, he thrust forward with greater vigour. This time he finally managed to slip almost the whole head through the tight ring of muscle. A jolt seized the lower part of the omega's body, both lithe legs jerking in aborted kicks. He began to struggle. The doctor gave another short push and he finally saw the large corona of his cock burrow itself inside that tiny hole, stretching it wide around his unprecedented girth. A high, desperate yowl escaped the omega’s mouth.

“Shh. We don't want to worry the neighbours. Be quiet!” he chastised, ending his reprimand with a deep rumbly grunt and another push. 

Staying still for a while, allowing the omega to adjust to his remarkable girth, he wallowed in the powerful sensation given by the hot insides clenching desperately around his sensitive glans.

When he felt the pressure around the head give a little he resumed his task to sink deeper and open the omega like he hadn’t yet experienced before. First by tiny, tentative thrusts, then gradually building a faster and steady rhythm of pushes and recoils.

He was pounding with enthusiasm when he noticed the ow's escaping the omega were a little too regular-timed and too distressed.

The poor thing's head was bumping against the floral pattern of the wall, and Dr. Watson didn’t notice it before since he had been too caught up by the heavenly sensation around his cock and the little cries that the omega gave out, to also notice the soft thuds coming from the wall.

Every time the doctor's hips shot forward, it forced the omega's entire body to also jerk forward. The tallness of the omega and the shortness of the table taking care of the rest.

It wouldn't do to risk even a minimal amount of damage to that clever head. It would be quite rude of a reputable medical professional such as himself for Mrs. Hudson to return home finding her omega with an egg-sized bump on his head.

He pulled out fast, the omega mourning the loss with a keen, and went to fetch a couple of cushions from the nearby chairs, leaning them against the wall as a soft shield between it and the omega's head.

This time he grabbed the omega's slim hips with both hands and after re-aligning himself, he gave a low grunt as he yanked him back onto his cock, sheathing it to the hilt in one singular thrust.

A pained cry left the omega and his tail puffed up and twitched in an aborted lash, but luckily stayed out of his face.

Free to give his full focus to the tight hole he was relentlessly fucking, he started to change the aim of his thrusts in search of the omega's prostate. 

Soon the room was filled with the lurid slapping sounds of his pelvis pounding that lubricant-soaked ass with all his might.

He found the spot quickly; the cries became moans almost the same instant he struck the little bundle of nerves, and from then on he ensured he hit it over and over with each targeted shove.

He could already feel the omega’s orgasm starting to build, more after each deep hit, the silky muscles around his cock fluttering and clenching his length more and more viciously, making the pace of his thrusts become more and more erratic in return. His own orgasm not much more far off.

“That's right Kitty, take it all!” He praised in between a string of deep, satisfied grunts. At the same time he took hold of the curls over the omega’s delicate nape and yanked backwards, making the cat-boy arch his back, and began mercilessly grinding over his already abused prostate.

With a high shout, the omega came for several long seconds, squeezing around his cock like his life depended on milking it dry. The tightness so overwhelming that a few more harsh thrusts and Dr Watson's orgasm hit him in return. Hard. Striking pleasure made his cock twitch and throb, all while filling that flat white belly with several loads of his come.

When at long last the spasms around his cock ceased, he pulled himself out with a satisfied grunt, and perhaps a little sex dazed too. After a quick clean up he stuffed himself back into his trousers.

Meanwhile the omega laid splayed over the table in a complete stupor. Limp and breathing fast in raw exhaustion, his legs were trembling and weak, more dangling from the table edge than supporting him. A thick glob of white was starting to escape from the fucked open hole, and already beginning its slow descent between the omega's small balls. The deliciously slack tableau in front of him looked almost like an alpha's feat, the doctor thought with pride.

Before too much of his come could slide out and drip too far in its filthy journey, Dr. Watson stretched out his hand and caught the sticky fluid with the pads of two fingers. Then, he traced its course backwards, and unceremoniously pushed it back inside, where it belonged. “Now, be a good kitty and keep it all inside,” he commanded, as he started to vigorously finger the oversensitive hole.

The omega was still so out of it, the only sign of his discomfort was the feeble mewling leaving his mouth every time the doctor's fingers entered him and milked another small load of semen from his prostate. Dr. Watson was mesmerized by the sight of the omega, so open and full of his come, his anus surrendered and made pliable even out of heat. It was so captivating his spent cock tried to stir again. Engaged in a futile attempt to revive the old days, when the doctor was a young student and it wasn't a proper fuck if he couldn't spend twice or three times in a row.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Much time had passed since Dr. Watson first entered Mrs. Hudson's flat. A quick glance at the wall-clock told him his visit must be approach its conclusion. The omega had regained a bit of energy and control over his limbs and began to squirm away from the fingers still working inside his hole. By then the omega's little cock was already hanging completely spent and limp, almost crushed against the edge of the table. After a last couple of parting jabs inside the omega's exquisite heat — he would have much more time and more pleasure in less than a week, anyway—the doctor decided it was time to call it a day and start to wrap things up.

“Well Kitty, it's time to clean you up. We can’t let Mrs. Hudson find all this mess you made when she returns home.” He grabbed the omega under his armpits and steered him up to his feet. “Up you go!”

The omega heaved, barely standing on his uncooperative, still-shaking legs. He was swaying, half leaning over the table, both his arms were locked, white knuckles gripping the edge of the table, bracing himself and fighting to overcome gravity's pull to make him fall in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Doctor Watson put one of the omega's long arms over his shoulders and nestled himself under one armpit like a crutch, carrying more than half of the omega's weight, and helping him staying more or less uptight.

He slid a hand over the thin waist and let it wander below the omega's tail, giving a mild but firm pat in the middle of the plump buttocks. “Tighten up here. Try to not make a mess on the floor,” he said, making the omega jump to stand a little straighter while squeezing up.

He led him to the tiny hallway connecting with the bathroom as well as two closed doors, one of which he guessed should lead to the bedrooms. He took the naked and drowsy omega inside the bathroom, steering him toward the small bathtub and assisted him in sitting inside of it. The omega winced and wriggled once his well used hole made contact with the hard surface of the bathtub. A few soft groans escaped him from the discomfort.

Dr. Watson took the shower head in hand and fiddled with the taps. He waited a few moments for the water to warm up. The omega took advantage of the short pause to lay his head over his bent knees, exhaustion taking him to the brink of dozing off.

Once he deemed the water the right temperature, he roused the omega. “Come on, lean back and open your knees. We are almost done,” he ordered, receiving a pleading look from the omega. “You don't want that stuff to drip down all day, trust me. Now, be a good kitty until the very end, Sherlock.” After a beat the omega complied, leaning his nape over the rim of the bathtub and letting his bent knees fall apart. Now exposed, the deflated cocklet was resting, tip downward, as if pointing toward the reddened puffy ring of muscles weeping out with Dr Watson's milky come mixed with lube. A little puddle of it had already started to form over the pink enamel below.

So entranced was he with that view, Dr. Watson forgot to alert the omega when he was ready to begin. So when he directed the jet of barely tepid water right over the omega's over-sensitive groin he jumped up with a loud hiss of surprise and in the next instant the omega was already crouching, spine rigid and gripping the bathtub borders with both hands, ready to rise up and escape.

It was only thanks to a mix of mere luck and reflexes that Dr. Watson was able to shoot out with one hand and secure the nape of the wannabe-fugitive without making a mess from the shower head still running in the other hand. However, luck and reflexes didn't save him from the twinge in his shoulder that castigated him for the sudden and sharp movement. Fortunately the omega's instincts made him freeze at the holding of his scruff, so the pain brought by the strain was short-lived for the doctor.

“Calm down, Kitty! It's cold because it will help with the swelling and the burning,” he scolded the omega while guiding him to lie in the same position as before. “It's not even that cold, you'll get used to it in a minute.”

The omega relented but did not relax, his half flattened ears and the tip of his still puffed out tail kept moving left and right in little nervous jerks were telling a different story.

Dr Watson started to pet the omega's fluffy underbelly while praising him for his obedience and brilliance. This had already established itself as a sure-fire trick to relax the omega into a purring, pliable mess and now was no exception. After a full minute of it, the omega even exposed himself with no further prompting, splaying his knees to the full width the little bathtub allowed.

Dr. Watson grabbed under one bony knee and folded it over the rim letting the leg dangle over the edge of the tub, opening the omega even more and giving himself more space to work on the pet. The omega appreciated the more comfortable placement of his too-long-for-that-small-tub legs, going by his uninterrupted purring and half lidded bliss; his pliancy was so great he seemed to not notice the vulnerability this new posture placed him in, making it much more difficult for him to try to make a second escape attempt.

A few additional belly strokes —for good measure— and now the omega was in his highest degree of relaxation possible apart from sleep, his greedy cocklet halfway swelled again.

This time Dr. Watson remembered to warn the omega before letting the water make contact with his sensitive skin, so after an initial jolt at the cold, he returned to a motionless state and even seemed to appreciate the soothing effect over the sore flesh of his little cock and anus. 

After letting him enjoy the relief, the doctor began aiming the water jet just over the abused hole. He also stopped his petting and glided his fingers down until they skimmed the shrunk little ball-sack and the perineum. He then let two fingers slip inside to scoop out the large load of come he’d previously filled the omega with. 

The omega winced but continued letting him work undisturbed. Dr. Watson liked to think the wince was of regret over not being allowed to retain the reward for his good work. No more belly being stuffed deep and full of his come for the omega today, but maybe they could arrange something next week at the clinic.

“I know. I know. It's not pleasant but it must be done.”

He was pretty sure Mrs Hudson would not appreciate her omega leaking his doctor's come from his abused asshole all over her home.

When he was content with the omega state of cleanliness, he drew him up and dried him off. Then he applied a new layer of numbing cream over his cocklet as well as spreading it over the overstrained muscles of his little hole, not wanting him to limp too noticeably and worry his owner.

“There! You’re all healed and recovered now,” he said with satisfaction as he dried the omega’s curls and twitching ears with the towel.

“Now, pre-heat can make you more sensitive to sexual stimulation during the next few days—” Seeing the omega go still and slouch his shoulders in resigned worry, he stopped his speech. “No, no, nothing like what happened today, don't worry.”

“But this is important. Absolutely no touching yourself until you come to the clinic next week! I want to make sure it's healed properly by the time your heat hits.” He admonished, waiting for the omega to nod his understanding before breaking eyes contact with him.

A couple days of abstinence would have been enough, but he wanted the omega all wound up in frustration by the time his heat hit. Let the omega be absolutely desperate to come before the heat peaks so that by the time he comes to the clinic he’ll be utterly malleable and willing to behave for long-yearned gratification.

Curls now dried in a wild mass of anarchy —He was a doctor, not a groomer, thank you— he accompanied the omega to his own bedroom and tucked him into bed with parting words of telling him to sleep for a few hours at least, but the omega curled up and was already asleep before he finished speaking.

 

Trying to make as little noise as possible, he tiptoed to the kitchen to retrieve the omega's dressing gown and hung it onto one of the little hooks on his bedroom door.

He patted the curve of the gently snoring omega’s hip and took his leave. 

 

Once back to the kitchen he opened the window over the sink to let the crisp air inside and wipe out the scent of sex which would betray his not exactly irreproachable treatment method.

He took a paper towel and wiped down the table and floor and nearby areas to remove any trace of fluids and binned them.

Collecting his bag he paused for a final moment to survey the place, closed the window, then left the flat.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

He was already halfway down the hallway when the front door opened. Mrs. Hudson beaming at him. “Dr. Watson! I'm so glad I was able to catch you.” She entered and placed her shopping bags over the beige armchair near them. “Would you like to come back inside for a spot of tea? I'm sure Sherlock forgot to offer, that silly boy.”

“I would like it very much, Mrs. Hudson. But sadly I must go. It's quite the busy afternoon today,” he lied.

“Oh, such a pity. Well, tell me, how did it go with Sherlock, then. Did he behave? Is he all right now?” She asked, concern colouring her expression.

“As I guessed, it was nothing serious, don't worry. Just a minor preheat hormonal mishap. It didn't even require any medicament, only a few manoeuvres to help him express the excess of seminal fluid and deflate the swelling in the area.” He reassured. A relieved smile lit up the old woman's wrinkles. “He was very well-behaved. Right now, he’s resting in bed for a little while. A couple hours should suffice to recuperate,” he added. 

“Thank you so much Doctor Watson! I'm so glad that all went well and that Sherlock is so conformable with you to behave himself. It's so rare for him, he must really like you!” She cried in delight, her eyes took on a wistful sheen while she spoke. “After the presenting, I was anticipating him to cause me so much trouble, at least for some days, but instead he was so calm and quiet right after.”

Dr. Watson chuckled, of course he was. “I'll let you in a little secret Mrs. Hudson.” he leaned over a little bit in a mock-conspiratorial, playful manner, “He just may be my favourite patient. Never met a cat-person so unique and interesting.”

Completely missing the sordid subtext of his statement, Mrs Hudson sympathized. “He is a real sweetheart when he doesn't forget his manners.” Her voice colouring with tenderness.

A really sweet omega indeed.

 

After few quick pleasantries they bid their farewells and he walked out. On the threshold, the frozen air already biting his cheeks, he couldn't help himself from turning, adding, “Ah, Mrs. Hudson, a last courtesy, please. Tell Sherlock I'll be glad to see him next week, and that there will be a real treat for him if he continues being so good.”

And with that, he took off down the street, a big, mischievous grin plastered on his face.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Doing a little survey between my readers. Would you prefer for my omegas:  
> 1\. to have external complete (small) male genitalia and an internal ass!vagina (like in T.D.O. serie)  
> 2\. to being hermaphrodite, so cocklet+vagina but no testes (like in B.B.). 
> 
> Argumentations about your vote are very welcome (and may help sway me in one direction rather than the other, more than a majority). Write your answer in the comments, but please don't comment only to vote and say nothing about the story.  
> Please consider that the final winning option could not be binding for what I'll write next times (like I already am set for a choice for next story), but it could be inspirational in case I'm undecided before starting future stories.


End file.
